Perfect
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Love can make a man do crazy, impulsive things. Wade Barrett had never been one of those men, until now. She drove him absolutely insane, but he loved it. Wade/OC


**A/N: For my girl Ashley! I've never written Wade before, so I hope I did him justice. Merry Christmas, love! Enjoy :)

* * *

**

His eyes were on her, always watching her with that cold stare that he was so infamous for. Wade Barrett was a very dangerous man, every move he made cold, calculated, and very carefully planned. He wasn't the leader of Nexus for nothing; everyone around him walked on eggshells so as not to stir anything up or anger the British man, because when Wade Barrett got angry, that aura of danger that surrounded him only heightened and further alienated people. Those that were fortunate enough to be considered members of his inner circle knew better than to make Wade angry by doing something such as daring to speak out against him. Wade wasn't like a Randy Orton when he got angry, he very rarely said anything, but he didn't have to. The expression on his face said it all.

But she had been different. From the moment Wade laid eyes on Brianna, the leggy yet petite brunette had constantly been on his mind. He watched her, day in and day out, at every taping and house show the company had. What such a beautiful woman was doing working for a company filled with such low classes peons, he didn't know, but he was intrigued by the fact that when she passed him in the hallways or in catering, that she didn't shrink back. The woman always flashed a smile his way, and when they happened to brush against each other, Wade could feel something there. He wasn't sure exactly what that was, but he knew that Brianna felt it too, and after their last encounter, when he'd been called to Stephanie McMahon's office and locked eyes with Brianna, he decided that she was exactly what he wanted. Once he had decided that, there was no going back. Wade planned everything he did very carefully, but he wasn't a patient man, and he was not going to wait for something once he set it in his sights.

Wade smirked as he leaned back against the bed, his arms folded behind his head as he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. He had decided that Brianna was a special girl, a lady, not like the mindless, vapid, wastes of spaces like Kelly Kelly and the Bella twins, and that she should be treated as such. A woman like Brianna deserved to be courted, and so Wade had turned up the charm, leaving little things like a single rose in her office each day, and stepping back so he could watch the look on her face when she found it. He wasn't normally an overly romantic man, but there was something about Brianna that intrigued and captivated him, and so he acted on instinct.

A few months later saw the holidays approaching, and it was around this time that Wade decided it was time to finally make a move. He'd been courting the brunette for several weeks now, yet never outright revealing that he was doing so, and had approached her a few times in catering. They had made conversation, and right away Wade found himself falling more and more for the brunette. Not only was she beautiful and smart, but she also had the same dry, sardonic sense of humor as he, and for the first time in a long time, he felt that he was understood. It was a very nice change indeed.

"You're not afraid of me," he'd said, an amused expression on his face.

"No, why?" Brianna had asked, arching a brow. "Should I be?"

It was an answer he wasn't used to hearing, and definitely hadn't been expecting from her. A small smirk had played up his lips, and he'd gotten the perfect idea right then and there to make his move. He found out that Brianna loved Christmas, and being that they were in New York City for the last show before Christmas, what better way to surprise her than to whisk her off to Rockefeller Center for the lighting of the tree? The British man thought that it was a pretty perfect idea. The only thing left to do was execute the plan.

He sighed nervously as he approached Brianna's office. He almost laughed to himself at the way he was acting, because he couldn't believe that he, Wade Barrett, was nervous over a woman. The man shook his head and took a deep breath, silently willing himself the courage he needed.

* * *

"Wade, where are you taking me?" Brianna questioned, as she gingerly braced herself to keep from falling. Wade had his hands over her eyes as he gently guided her down the sidewalk, a smile on his face. He thought this was pretty perfect, and was positive that once Brianna saw what was in front of her, she would too. Like he had always said, he had never wanted to do such things for a woman before, but he really cared about Brianna, and although they weren't serious yet, he hoped they soon would be. He wasn't considering marriage or anything like that yet; it was far too early, but he did care about her deeply and didn't want her to go anywhere for a long time.

"All right, love, we're here." He took his hands away. "You can open your eyes now."

"Finally!" Brianna exclaimed, swatting at Wade's arm. "I can't believe you just—" her voice trailed off as she laid eyes on the sight before her. Rockefeller Center, with the infamous beautiful Christmas tree, all lit up and sparkling, was enough to make her cry. It had been her dream since she was a little girl growing up in Atlanta to someday make it to New York, which she called the big city, to see it. The fact that it was snowing slightly and blanketing the ground only made the scene more perfect, and she covered her mouth in surprise. Wade beamed brightly at the reaction. He wanted nothing more than to see Brianna happy, and judging by the way she threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around him, he'd done a fairly good job.

"Thank you so much, Wade," she whispered. "This was perfect."

"You're welcome, Brianna," Wade replied softly. "Merry Christmas, love," he added as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. 


End file.
